Potty Break
by No No 22
Summary: Naruto has had a daily routine for the last week. Waking up, eating ramen, running to Sasuke's house, and pounding on his door till he was allowed inside. Yup. Normal Daily routine. SasuNaru Fluff! There may be excessive awwwing!


_**Hello, hello! I have came back with another one shot! I made this way back in 8th grade (I'm currently a senior in high school) and found it only recently when I was cleaning out my room xD I must tell you, when I read it again, I couldn't stop laughing because I thought it was so lame and such xD So this is the edited version, and I must say, much better than my weak version xD Anyways, please enjoy!**_

**WARNING: **_**This may contain FLUFF!**_

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22 Presents...**

**Potty Break**

**-x- -x-**

The birds were chirping pleasantly outside, as sunlight poured into a very messy room, with clothes dropped all over the place to the point where you almost couldn't see the floor. Said sunlight kissed tan skin, gently bringing a blonde boy out of his sleep. Naruto grumbled softly as azure eyes fluttered open, and his balled up fists rubbed the sleep out of them. Unceremoniously, the blonde rolled over and fell out of bed with a rather loud thud, followed by a groan and a few curses. He sat up reluctantly and sat there for a while as his mind caught up to his body. Soon enough, Naruto was up on his feet, throwing on a black shirt and his regular orange pants. He would put on his jacket, but today was team 7's day off, so he didn't have to worry about looking awesome today. He could be as casual as he wanted to be today! And because there is no mission today, Naruto could take his time eating his precious ramen!

"Heehee... Ramen," the blonde mumbled happily as a goofy grin made it's way onto his whiskered face. At the thought, he became more awake and merrily skipped into the kitchen where he prepared his heavenly food. He sat down at his small table when it was all ready, already slurping at it before his rear even touched the chair. Those tanned cheeks of his were pink from happiness, as he thought about how good of morning it is so far. He had the best sleep he's ever had in a while, and he was so glad that he had ramen this morning. This was the last cup, so that meant he had to go to the store and restock, but that's okay! Then he'd get the pleasure of picking all different kinds of ramen! And maybe for lunch, he'd go to Ichiraku and use that free miso ramen coupon he's been saving.

"Ahhhh~! Now I'm full, heehee," Naruto said in a bright cheery voice, patting his belly contently with a grin on his face. The blonde picked up his empty cup of ramen and cheerfully walked over to the trash to throw it away. But before he could throw it away...before he could even lift his arm to toss the empty cup... _**it **_happened. The plastic ramen cup fell to the ground, it's dull clunk when it hit the ground filled the room as Naruto stared at nothing with wide eyes, his pupils dialating. Beads of sweat started to roll down his tanned face as he sharply sucked in some air.

"Nnng..."

Naruto's hands flew to his pants, between his legs as his knees knocked together. It wasn't long before the blonde was bent over, shaking, and flushed in the face, panting lightly. The pressure was just too much for him to handle.

"S...Sasuke... It happened again," the blonde whimpered through his soft labored breathing. He stood there shaking for a while, wondering how he was going to cope with this little problem, before he decided that there was no other choice. Naruto bolted out the door in a blink of an eye, not bothering to even close the door to his apartment. He didn't care if it was uncomfortable to run in this kind of state, he just had to go to the one person that could help him with this problem. People stopped to stare as the blonde ran past them, yelling incoherent things. They stared even more when the knuckled head ninja ran into the Uchiha estate. And their eyes were bulging when they saw that blonde pounding on the door of the house that belonged to the very Uchiha Sasuke.

"SAAAAAASUKE! OPEN UP! NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY SASUKE! SA! SU! KE~!" Naruto shouted as he continuously pounded on the door. He needed the raven to open up, before his little problem got worse. As he pounded on the door, whimpering softly to himself, Naruto almost fell forward when the door swung open, and there stood a very irritated Sasuke, who glowered at the flushed blonde.

"What do you want usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said, glaring when Naruto started to hop lightly. Before Sasuke knew it, he was shoved aside by Naruto, almost onto the ground. "You!" Sasuke growled as he turned to yell at blonde, but much to his annoyance, Naruto had already ran inside the house. His glare turned to a confused expression, a delicate brow quirked as the blonde ran into a room. The dark haired boy stared incredulously when he heard Naruto sigh a sigh that almost nearly sounded like a moan, making those pale cheeks flush a soft pink. What was Naruto doing in there? Could he...could he be...? Sasuke's face became a dark red at the thoughts and possibilities Naruto could be doing, but the color was washed out of his face when said blonde came out smiling like a fool.

"Ah! Much better!" Naruto chirped happily, turning to Sasuke, he had the look of annoyance plastered on his face again. "Thanks Sasuke! I really had to go~!"

Of course. Why else would Naruto go into the bathroom for?

"You do know that you have a bathroom of your own at your apartment... right?" Sasuke grounded out through clenched teeth, trying to keep a lid on his temper. He couldn't believe he thought Naruto would do things other use the toilet in the bathroom. It was embarrassing to just dwell on the idea! The raven watched irritably as those azure eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"I do!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke face palmed before running a hand through his dark hair, a heavy sigh escaping him.

"Yes Naruto. This is the _fifth_ time I've told you!" Sasuke said, trying so hard not to lose his temper on Naruto. Wasn't his fault that he was unbelievably stupid. Naruto tilted his head, innocently staring at the raven with those large round blue eyes.

"I can't remember..." Naruto mumbled, looking down rather sadly, effectively making Sasuke feel a bit guilty for not being patient with him. The Uchiha sighed softly, looking off to the side dejectedly.

"Forget it... Just remember the next time!" Sasuke muttered, waving the issue away dismissively with a soft frown. Naruto looked at Sasuke with those big eyes of his, his whiskered face flushing a delicate pink as he bit his bottom lip nodded nodded. He knew he had his own bathroom, and of course he didn't forget that he did have one. He wasn't _that_ stupid! It's just, he wanted to see Sasuke. He wasn't sure why, but lately, being around Sasuke made the blonde incredibly happy to the point that not being able to see his face made him gloomy. He's been using this bathroom excuse for the past week as a way to see the raven, and hopefully get him to hang out with him. Perhaps, though it sounded ridiculous and very embarrassing to Naruto, but perhaps he had feeling for the sole remaining Uchiha. This thought made those pink cheeks darken in color, and it did not go unnoticed with the raven. Quirking a brow, Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's forehead, "Hey, are you catching a fever?"

"E-eh? A fever? Pfft yeah right! This awesome ninja never gets sick!" Naruto boasted as he nervously pushed Sasuke's hand, grinning that usual goofy grin of his as the other rolled his dark eyes in exasperation. "A...Anyways, I'll be going now to inspect the bathroom in my own apartment! Thanks again teme!"

And with that, the blonde ran out of Sasuke's house, leaving a puzzled and slightly worried raven behind. Naruto of course didn't "inspect" his own bathroom, since he knew it so well, having lived in this apartment for so long! No, what Naruto did was lay in bed for about an hour with a beet red face, just going over what had happened today. Not only did he get to see Sasuke, but the raven had actually touched his forehead with his hand, which felt amazingly cool against his hot face. Naruto was embarrassed to say that he had hugged his pillow very tightly and rolled in bed back and forth, stifling his gleeful laughter. Thank god no one ever stops by his house without knocking first!

Every morning for the following week, Naruto used the excuse that he totally forgot he had his own bathroom just to run over and use Sasuke's so he could see his teammate. It sorta took a small blow to his pride to have to pretend that he was a complete moron, but it was worth it. In that week, Sasuke had offered to eat lunch at Ichiraku with him twice, and have a friendly spar at the training grounds twice as well. Naruto had been on cloud nine on those days, and he did his best not to blush too often or seem overly excited than he usually was. So far it has worked, since Sasuke has never suspected him or asked him weird questions. All he ever does is call him a dobe or an usuratonkachi for not remembering he had his own bathroom, but the blonde has noted that he doesn't say it as angrily or harshly as when he first started to appear at Sasuke's house.

One day, when Naruto ran to Sasuke's house to do his morning business in the raven's bathroom, the blonde found it that Sasuke was not home... That or he was utterly ignoring him. Hopping from one foot to the next, with his hands between his legs, the blonde looked slightly panicked. He ran over to the nearest window and peered in, searching for that spiky dark hair, but he saw no signs in life in the house. A pout settled on Naruto's lips as stepped away from the window. "Hmm... Maybe he isn't here. Or maybe he's still asleep... Guess I have to let myself in~!"

Naruto ran back over to the door and searched through his pockets, pulling out a bobby pin as a sly smile crossed his whiskered features. He wasn't a ninja for nothing! And with that, the blonde slipped the thin pin inside the keyhole, setting out to work at picking the lock, doing a successful job after a few moments.

"Hee hee! Jackpot!" Grinning in triumph, Naruto yanked the door open before running inside and straight to the bathroom, because he honestly had to go. After a few minutes, Naruto stepped with a relieved smile, glad that he had made in time. Azure eyes glanced around, still not spotting a scowling raven anywhere. The blonde pouted and crossed his arms, not satisfied with the fact that he hasn't seen Sasuke.

"Well I'm not leaving till I see Sasuke!" Naruto stubbornly grumbled. This meant he had to improvise...Naruto went over and settled himself on Sasuke's couch, reaching for the remote and switching the TV on. Twenty minutes later, Sasuke walked up to his house with a bag of groceries in his arms, a rather bored expression on his pale face. He stared at his door in puzzlement, however, when he realized that it was unlocked. He was sure he had locked it before leaving to the store! Sure there were a lot of ninjas around that could easily break into a house, so there really was no point in locking his door, but it was more of a habit than anything. Plus, it was a dead giveaway if someone broke in. Eyes narrowing, Sasuke silently opened his door and made his way to the soft murmuring of voices. When he peered around the corner, ready to pull out a kunai and fight off the intruder, Sasuke stared incredulously when he saw Naruto on the couch watching some TV program.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here!" Sasuke shouted as he placed his groceries on the table, glaring at the blonde. Said blonde turned at his voice, only to smile brightly and happily. That made Sasuke's glare falter, as he had not expected Naruto to give him such a bright smile.

"Hi Sasuke! I'm just watching TV!" Naruto chirped innocently, beaming at the other. If the boy had a tail, it'd be wagging a mile away. Sasuke could almost picture a pair of ears and a bushy fox tail, because no matter how he looked at the blonde, Naruto just suited the image of a fox. How peculiar. But either way, the raven scowled and stared at the blonde long and hard, as if he were the most moronic boy he knew.

"Why can't you watch TV at your house!" Sasuke said, crossing his arms as his brows knitted together. Naruto gaped at Sasuke.

"I have a TV?" Naruto exclaimed, making Sasuke face palm once again. The raven let his hand rake down his face, clearly showing his frustration and annoyance.

"Yes Naruto...you do..." Sasuke grounded out, resisting the urge to just drop kick some sense into the oblivious boy, who continued to gap at him. Sasuke started storming away to put away the groceries when Naruto trailed after him like some kind of lost puppy, apologizing to him over and over. At some point when the raven was putting away his cereal, he snapped and kicked Naruto out...literally. But even then, Naruto did not go home and started to apologize for making Sasuke angry to the point that he began to sob. Seconds after the poor blonde began to cry, Sasuke opened the door, a guilty expression heavy on his face, and said that it was okay and hugged the sobbing blonde till he calmed down. Once Sasuke closed the door, after making sure that Naruto wouldn't start crying again, the blonde grinned happily and merry skipped away, earning a few stares from the villagers.

Since that day, Naruto had been using the TV excuse for two weeks every single day. Each and every time he had to break into the raven's house, because for some odd reason, Sasuke began to lock his door, even when he was there. The thought made the blonde a little sad, because it felt as Sasuke didn't like him and was annoyed by his presence, but he couldn't help it. On the upside, however, every time he did break in and got scolded and kicked out, he'd apologize and cry, just so he could get a hug and get comforted by the dark haired ninja, then merrily skip back home. Yup, other than the small sad thoughts of being a bother, Naruto was very content with his daily routine, that is, until one day when he was picking the lock and opening the door, the blonde realized that Sasuke had put a chain on his door.

"Crap..." Naruto muttered under his breath, frowning softly as he fell into a predicament. He had to see Sasuke, though, no matter what! He was not leaving until he did! And hopefully, he'd get a hug too! So with that thought in mind, Naruto tried squeezing his slender arm through the small opening, clenching his teeth as he struggled. He smiled in victory when he finally managed to get his arm through the door. Maybe not being as muscular as he should be was a good thing... Who was he kidding, the fact that he was slender hurt the blonde's manly pride! But this was no time to get gloomy over his physical appearance! Naruto attempted to slide his arm up so he could unlock the chain, but his arm wouldn't budge an inch. The blonde paled slightly as he tried to pull his arm out, and couldn't do so. He tugged harder at his arm, but that only hurt him!

"Sasuke! Help me! I-I'm stuck!" Naruto cried out, trying to free his arm like a trapped animal. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, owww! Sasuke! Waaaah! Sasuke~!"

Azure eyes watering, Naruto stopped his struggling when he heard a very familiar stomping of feet. Through his teary eyes and the small opening, he saw an irritated Sasuke grumbling to himself, things the blonde couldn't quite catch, and unlocked the chain and opened the door, freeing Naruto. The blonde sniffled to himself as he rubbed his arm soothingly, so glad that he was out of that situation.

"Thanks Sasu - -"

"How bad does it hurt?" Sasuke said, cutting off the blonde as he snatched the other's hand and stretched his arm out, inspecting it. Naruto yelped at the sudden and slightly rough touch. "Ow! That hurt teme!"

"Well it wouldn't have hurt if you just admitted that you love me, dobe!" Sasuke scolded with a soft scowl. But despite his slightly rough exterior, there was a soft pink blush dusting his pale cheeks. Naruto automatically froze at the words, and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, his own blush dusting over his whiskered cheeks.

"You... You knew?" Naruto mumbled out, his blush darkening till his whole red was beat red. Sasuke's blush also darkened slightly as he watched how embarrassed the blonde had gotten. It was just so...cute.

"Of course I knew. You're so obvious and you used such lame excuses to come see me. You have to be better than that idiot," Sasuke scolded lightly, starting to feel a bit embarrassed himself as he allowed his hand to lightly rub the red and hurt skin on Naruto's arm. The blonde looked down at his feet, suddenly finding them very interesting as his blush traveled down his neck and up to his ears. This was so embarrassing. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know his true intentions, ever! But he did have a point, he did use very lame excuses. But he figured that so many people thought he was a moron that his excuses were believable. "I mean come on! Even I know you aren't as stupid as try to make yourself out to be..."

Naruto chewed on his bottom, his heart swelling as he couldn't help but shiver lightly at Sasuke's gentle touch on his arm, which he still had a good hold on, but had soften in grip. Suddenly, the blonde was yanked forward by that arm, only to fall forward into Sasuke's warm and tight embrace. Wide azure eyes stared over the raven's shoulder as he lightly gripped on the back of Sasuke's shirt, his heart pounding a mile a minute in pure happiness.

"I believe you have something to tell me?" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear, making the blonde shiver lightly. The blonde blinked rapidly in confusion, before it clicked and he smiled brightly, his blush finally dieing down to a soft pink.

"Sasuke... I love you!"

_**The End**_


End file.
